Haunting at the Shamano Shrine
by Shadowjewel110
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Case of the Strange Heian." While Hikaru enjoys playing Go by day he's also picked up an appreciation for ghost hunting by night. This both frightens and frustrates Sai. More importantly, Hikaru has less than 24-hours to accomplish his task before the real SPR ghost hunters arrive. Reviews would really be appreciated! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I thought I'd try it again. This is my second story on FanFiction. It's the sequel to the _Case of the Strange Heian_. Here's chapter one. I hope you enjoy it and reviews would be really appreciated! Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: Regarding _Hikaru No Go_ and _Ghost Hunt_… don't own, don't own, don't own! Now, I said it three times so it must be true.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Visit to a Shrine**

"So what do you have planned for the weekend?" Nase, Shindo Hikaru's insei friend, asked him. She and friends Waya, Fuku and Isumi had just left the match room after having watched Isumi 1-dan dominate in his last match to win against his 3-dan opponent.

"I've been doing really well lately, and it's been a while so I thought I'd go and visit a shrine I know of to give thanks." Hikaru said walking through the open elevator doors of the Go Association and pushing the lobby button. He looked up to find his companions stopped dead in their tracks with mouths agape down the corridor. "ARE YOU GUYS COMING OR WHAT!" He shouted holding the elevator doors, satisfied when he saw movement and heard a chorus of _sorry_. Riding down, he was completely unaware of the uncomfortable silence within the elevator as he directed his mental attention to his invisible and fretting friend.

_Hikaru, do you really think it is a good idea? _

_"Of course Sai! Will you stop being such a scaredy-cat! Look, there's nothing to worry about. If Mai can do this day in and day out why not us, right? I mean it really is cool." _

_Hikaru it was NOT cool! It was frightening and I dare say painful for those pitiful trapped souls. _

"Visit a shrine, huh." Waya's voice echoed within the silence of the elevator as the doors slid open to reveal the expanse of the Go Association lobby. The obvious disbelief in his voice suspending the silent conversation between boy and ghost. "You're serious, right?" Waya asked as he and the others stopped just outside the closing elevator doors as Hikaru continued walking.

Hikaru looked to his left to address his friend only to find the spot vacant. Looking to the right for the others revealed similar results. It was only after performing a one-eighty that he discovered his friends still standing before the elevator, their eyes reflecting their suspicions.

"What the hell guys?" He asked irritably.

"That should be our question." Isumi said with a smile immediately noticing the look of impatience on his young friends face. "You're certainly not the Hikaru I've come to know." He said with a forced laugh as Hikaru turned to continue walking across the lobby towards the revolving doors.

"Just because I've been busy doesn't mean I'm a total heathen you know." Hikaru answered over his shoulder, the scowl on his face evident in his voice.

"No one's implying that." Nase said diplomatically glancing meaningfully at Isumi as she quickly grabbed Waya and Fuku's arm to pull the two after the quickly fleeing form of Hikaru.

"I was!" Waya added receiving a sharp elbow to his ribs from the girl who had released his arm upon reaching Hikaru.

"What shrine are you going to?" She asked hoping to deflect Waya's comment.

"A small shrine in Shamano." Hikaru offered eyes downcast as he slowed his gait, hands thrust deep into the pockets of his jeans, and they all knew that for whatever reason Shindo was uncomfortable.

"That's pretty far." Isumi said considering.

"It'll be a nice relaxing trip for me." Hikaru said suddenly throwing his nose up in the air and unknowingly confirming to his friends there was indeed more to his trip than a routine shrine visit.

"Never mind the distance," Waya said flippantly, "does he even look like the type to visit a shrine?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Hikaru said angrily stopping a few feet from the revolving doors.

Waya turned a satisfied smile towards his friends only to see three pair of eyes glaring at him. "You too Fuku," he said sighing as he dropped his head in defeat, "fine."

In the momentary silence Hikaru's four friends considered. They all knew Shindo was certainly secretive at times. Waya wondered if this shrine visit had anything to do with Sai of the Internet. It was possible but if it didn't he'd want to kill Shindo afterwards. _Best not to risk it,_ he thought sighing deeply. "Well have fun." He said finally, throwing his hands up in a farewell wave to quickly pass Shindo into the bright glare of the noon day sun just outside the revolving doors. In an instant he disappeared into the crowd of people on the busy sidewalk.

"Yeah, later Shindo." Isumi said following Waya's course.

"Safe trip." Nase said with a wave following the two.

"Bye Shindo." Fuku added with his characteristic grin before finally disappearing as well.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Hikaru said with a smile. "Maybe a bit too easy." As he stood there waiting until sufficient time and distance separated him from his friends should any of them decide to change their mind, a soft almost feminine voice spoke from behind Hikaru startling him. Yet it was also a voice that was all too familiar.

"You really should seek psychiatric help." The voice said.

"And you need to stop spending so much time around Ogata. You're picking up way too many of his bad habits, like stalking people!" Hikaru said to turn a glare at Toya Akira.

"And you shouldn't blame other people for your constantly clueless state."

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want anyway Toya."

"To leave. You're blocking the exit."

At that Hikaru smiled sheepishly quickly stepping aside, "Oh, sorry." He said as he watched his rival gracefully glide past.

_Hikaru…_

_"Yeah Sai." _

_I don't agree with you. _

_"About what?" _

_It being a good idea._

_"You mean visiting the shrine?" _

_I mean visiting a haunted shrine!_

Hikaru just sighed briefly as he continued out the revolving door. It was going to be a long train ride.

As they sat aboard the train watching green scenery fly past Hikaru broke his gaze free from the window to redirect it towards his ghostly friend smiling briefly. _"I still think you're missing the point here Sai."_ Hikaru said continuing the argument they'd had for the past half hour of the train ride.

_And what would that be?_ Sai asked stubbornly.

_"Your own importance in solving that SPR case. Do you really think they could have accomplished what you did?" _

_Of course, it IS their job after all. _

_"Maybe but only by destroying them." _

_I did that as well Hikaru. _Sai said softly, eyes reflecting torment from the memory.

_"Sai, you did what you had to. If you had to do it over again would you change anything?"_ Hikaru's expression was earnest and his eyes focused as he asked that question, certain he already knew the answer. _"Would you really choose to let Mai die?"_

_Of course not!_

_"Isn't that the important thing here?" _Hikaru said returning his attention to the window. _"That and the fact that all those other souls, dozens of them right? They were all freed… and by you. That's what's important here. _ Hikaru folded his arms across his chest and a smug expression settled across his face as he thought back to his last encounter with the young boss of Shibuya Psychic Research. "_And Sai I doubt seriously if Mai or her egotistically swollen headed boss could have accomplished THAT!"_ He said. His expression and tone softened as he brought his point home. _"So ultimately you did good, right?"_

_Well… _Sai began.

Hikaru watched his ghostly friend's chin drop to his chest in embarrassment. As he waited for the other shoe to drop and there it was, the all too familiar fan suddenly elevated to cover the lower half of the ghost's face. Hikaru couldn't help but smile noticing a rose tint dust the ghosts cheeks before disappearing from view.

_I suppose so_, Sai said finally,_ but that does not remove the fact that it was really perilous. Disturbing troubled souls is always dangerous!_

_"Will you stop worrying! Do you really think I haven't thought this through?"_

_Well Hikaru, your strength has always lain in your decisiveness._ Sai said with a faint smile.

_"Is that your polite way of saying I don't take time to think things through?" _The boy asked annoyed and noticing Sai's eyes widened, he was clearly surprised. _"I'll have you know I have not been wasting my time this past month. I've learned everything I could from Mai about ghost hunting. She's been really great and very straight forward about all the pit falls she's stumbled into during the two years she's been doing it. So that means I can avoid them."_

_You mean Mai approves of this… visit?_

_"Well, no. She doesn't know anything about it." _

_"I thought not. Clearly she would consider this trip ill advised." _

_"Yeah, yeah."_ Hikaru said waiving Sai's concern aside. _"Maybe for those that don't have their very own phantom knight to protect them."_ He said with a laugh as they both remembered Sai's last run in with a demonic ghost and the phone code Mai had given Hikaru to identify her protector as Sai.

_That could have gone either way Hikaru, _Sai said skeptically shaking his head, _and also do not forget that Mai nearly died at that time despite being surrounded by 'her family.' People that perform such tasks routinely._

_"I think that proves my point more than yours." _Hikaru said before his eyes widened with that statement. _"Right!"_ He exclaimed amazed. _"And the way I heard it she miraculously healed. You did that didn't you?"_

_It wasn't me it was the trapped souls. _

_"Fine, fine, but that only brings up another point. You cleansed those souls didn't you?"_

_I take no credit for that Hikaru. _

_"Oh but you got too! If you hadn't fought that demon…"_

_He was not a demon, just a very frightening and powerful soul._

_"If he's that powerful and evil then he's a demon!"_ The boy thought back to the ghost stubbornly. _"Anyway, if you hadn't fought and defeated that demon those poor souls would still be trapped."_

_I do not think that is necessarily true. The young man, Shibuya-san, is quite intelligent. I am sure he would have found a solution in time and freed them. _

_"You know what? You're giving that arrogant bastard way too much credit! And what the hell does she even see in him anyway?" _

At this Sai's eyes again widened as he brought up his fan and Hikaru could clearly see amusement twinkling in his eyes. _Is my little Hikaru jealous?_

_"I am not! I'm just explaining to you what Mai said." _

_Well I doubt Mai said that. I could clearly see that she was quite fond of that young man. _

_"Yeah well, she sounded pretty mad to me." _

_Are you going to tell her?_

_"What?" _

_About me. _

For a moment Hikaru turned away from the ghost to stare out the window. His reflection revealed his uncertainty._ "I don't know yet."_ He responded to the ghost who could feel the boy's troubled heart._ "We talk on the phone a lot. Every time she mentions you I try to steer the conversation away. Mai misses you Sai, probably as much as I would if I ever lost you. A part of me says I should tell her the truth. I mean, I really thought I was doing what was best for her at the time by not telling her. That way her life could just get back to normal. Don't forget it was you who convinced me it wasn't a good idea to go back to SPR. So I wasn't expecting to ever hear from Mai again. I was as surprised as you were when we got that phone call from her. Between her tears and continued apologies, it was a difficult conversation. I guess I should have told her about you then. But I thought she'd move on. Besides, there's only one of you and there's two of us." _

Hikaru broke his gaze from the glass redirecting it to the ghost beside him. For a moment Sai saw the small boy he'd first encountered years earlier.

_"Sai," _Hikaru began with an expression that seemed to reflect an awkward embarrassment,_ "I think a part of me was glad when Mai couldn't see you anymore. I guess I thought it validated that you were always meant to be with me. Maybe I was just being selfish, but I was so scared when she snatched you away so easily. My whole world turned upside down. Maybe I should tell her that you're still here and by my side. But at this point would she even believe me? She might think I'm just telling her what she wants to here. Still, she's in so much pain I've got to do something, right? After all, it's been almost a month now." _

Sai remained silent knowing that Hikaru wasn't really looking for answers, simply mentally vetting his emotions and options. Ultimately it was a problem of the living, and it required a solution by the living.

Somewhere along the ride Hikaru drifted off to sleep only to be awakened by his ghostly friend as they approached Shamano. The boy looked up into a greatly exaggerated and trembling pout.

_It's not too late to turn back Hikaru. _The ghost implored.

_"Sai we are not turning back! We're well past the point of no return here." _

_But Hikaru I'm frightened. _

_"Why? You can't be hurt… can you?" _

_That's not what frightens me. It is your safety that I am concerned about. Suppose we run into something I cannot handle. What then?_

_"Will you relax! Everything will be fine." _

It was nearly dusk when they arrived in Shamano with Hikaru looking eager and Sai troubled beyond measure.

_Hikaru, it is getting late. Perhaps you should find lodgings for the night._

_"Sai,"_ Hikaru whined,_ "that would defeat our whole purpose for being here, remember? Mai and company will be here tomorrow morning. That means we only have the remainder of this afternoon and tonight to accomplish 'our investigation.'" _

_Well I do not approve of you wandering strange streets alone Hikaru. You are still too young. _

_"I'm not alone Sai, you're with me. Besides, we'll be spending the night at the shrine." _At this the ghost sighed in defeat. _"So we really kill two birds with one stone." _

_I wish you had phrased that differently._

_"One, we save money and two, we get to snoop around since Mai said the shrine remains open despite the haunting. She said nobody wants to come within miles of the place. Apparently it sits within a small forest just outside of Shamano_. _According to Mai the forest also has its own issues. So it should make for a fun filled night. Oh look there's a cab!" _

It was impossible to see anything from the windows of the cab as it passed through the dense forest upon leaving Shamano. The entire feel of the area was starting to give Hikaru a bad feeling. For once he regretted not listening to his friends warnings, but as the cab sped forward it was too late to turn back. A screeching sound caused the driver to jump and the cab correspondingly swerved.

"What the heck was that!" Hikaru asked the driver shakily.

"Hell if I know. I plan to be out of this place well before I'm able to find out." The cabbie said irritably glancing at the boy through the rearview mirror. "Are you really sure you want to be in this place? Rumors say this entire area's haunted."

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with some people. I'll be fine." The boy lied.

"Whatever you say." The driver said dropping the query to return his attention to the road.

It was nearing dusk. Several misdirected turns and a half hour later the cab pulled up before the dark silhouette of a large torii gate. The thick canopy of the forest cast the small clearing in near total darkness, which the car's headlights cut like a scalpel bringing the rust coloring of the gate into view. It also told clearly of long years of neglect. The outcroppings of weeds could be seen breaking through the visible column of stone steps it guarded. The steps disappeared from view as Hikaru looked up from the window of the cab into dark recesses.

"This is it." The driver said with finality.

"Thanks." The boy said paying the driver plus a generous tip, which the driver counted quickly before looking back at the boy again.

"You sure?" He asked, his expression impassive despite the question. "It doesn't look like anyone else's here."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm sure they'll be here shortly." Hikaru said forcing a confident smile he didn't feel.

"Whatever you say." The driver repeated as Hikaru exited the cab grabbing the shoulder bag that was beside him. He'd only just managed to close the door before the driver took off, his  
brake lights quickly swallowed up within the dark.

_You were wrong before Hikaru. _Sai said beside him as they both glanced in the direction the cab had taken.

_"About what?" _

_NOW we have reached the point of no return. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** As I'm sure you're aware, I do not own _Hikaru No Go_ nor _Ghost Hunt. _These works belong to their respective authors. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Forest of Shadows**

It almost felt as if she were underwater as she floated helplessly in a dark airless void, but there was no water. At times she'd wished there were, then she could just drown and be done with it. She tried to move, to force her hands to grasp her own throat. She'd claw at it if necessary just to gulp a breath of air but she couldn't, something restricted her movements holding her in place. Something that was cold and evil, taking delight in her suffering. Whatever it was it was attempting to devour her soul. It could kill her easily. She felt that even in her panic but it didn't. It just continued to torture her and when it felt she could physically take no more it seemed to stop and then the laughter would start. This monster in the dark was trying to break her but for what purpose? She continued struggling hopelessly but the pressure on her body and the increased suffocating feeling told her _it_ was winning. Then it started again and her panic started to rise as she was slowly crushed as invisible coils seemed to wrap around her body and as she screamed it seemed to feed.

An anguished cry cut through a small darkened apartment as it's only inhabitant awoke with a start. Mai sat up on her futon quickly and a wave of dizziness hit her as she struggled to bring her breathing under control. "Crap, was that me?" She asked herself embarrassed and hoping the neighbors hadn't heard. "What was I dreaming about?" She looked at her hands which were still shaking as she brought them up to her face to see she'd been crying. She could no longer remember what her dream had been about but she knew it was important and that something terrible had happened. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

It had been nearly a month since the case that took Sai away and Mai had participated in a half dozen or so other cases since then. She'd kept in contact with Hikaru, she had too. It was her obligation. After all hadn't it been her fault that Sai, Hikaru's best friend, had been taken away? But Hikaru seemed to be taking it well, far better than she in fact. _He's just being brave, putting up a front for my behalf. _

As Mai's eyes roved her small apartment she attempted to remember the elements of her dream. In the darkness of her room all the familiar shapes seemed to take on ominous appearances. The long white drapes at her windows filtered in a blue moon's glow giving the room an otherworldly feel. As that thought occurred to Mai she immediately thought again of Sai and Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" Mai's back shot straight as a sudden memory fragment returned to her. "The dream had been about Hikaru." As that realization began to set in her panic began to rise. "He's in danger. I know he is, but from what? If only I could remember… think Mai, think!"

Mai closed her eyes attempting to concentrate and calm the vortex of fear and panic consuming her. _Why would Hikaru be in danger? He's a Go professional. No Mai stop thinking and just concentrate on your dream… the answer is there._ She told herself. It was still early in the evening, in the morning Naru and Lin would be arriving to pick her up. Together they and the other from the SPR team would drive the short distance to the shrine in Shamano. Mai's eyes opened wide at that thought.

"The SHRINE!" Mai shouted nearly swallowing her heart as elements of the dream returned. "Hikaru was at the shrine in my dream," she whispered as her heart began to race, her sense of urgency and terror swelling, "and something had him. But why would Hikaru be at the shrine?" With that question Mai clutched her chest painfully, her hands and fingers turning numb with her sense of horror. "Because he's looking for Sai! No wonder he's been so interested in ghost hunting. Oh my god, it's all my fault… it's all my fault!"

The girl threw the covers aside violently and quickly dressed. A short while later she was standing on the train platform for the train that would take her to Shamano.

* * *

As they stood before the gate Hikaru looked at his friend smiling sheepishly. He'd only just realized that perhaps he had indeed been rash in his decision to come there. Yet he couldn't find the words to voice that thought and refused to even think it to the ghost beside him. But Sai's warm smile told him words weren't necessary.

_You are right Hikaru._ Sai said confidently surprising the boy. _Everything WILL be fine. I will let nothing harm you._ The ghost told his friend noticing the boy visibly begin to relax.

_"Sai…" _

_Yes, Hikaru? _

_"Let's get a lay of the land before we go up. You know, just in case we need to make a quick strategic retreat."_ Hikaru said realizing he was no longer eager to begin their investigation.

_If that is the case, could you not summon help with the use of your little box?_

_"Oh, yeah… the phone. Let's see." _Hikaru said reaching into his jacket pocket to retrieve his cell phone. His expression immediately souring. _"No good. We've got zero reception here." _

_Is that bad? _

_"I'm afraid so. Even if things went perfectly we wouldn't be able to call for a taxi._ Hikaru said beginning to strike his forehead with his palm repeatedly._ "Why didn't I think of that before." _

_You did say Mai would be here tomorrow._

_"Yeah and won't that be a fun time for all if we have to ask them for a ride home." _The boy said at the anticipation of meeting Naru again. _"And I'm sure they'll want to know what we're doing here." _

_Could you not explain to them as you did to Waya and the others?_

_"I might have to, but I'm pretty sure Shibuya's too smart to fall for it. Besides, I don't really want to get Mai in trouble. Well, there's nothing to be done about it now I guess." _

_If we are going to survey the area perhaps we could go in this direction. _Sai said pointing opposite to the torii gate. _I saw a body of water through the trees as we approached. _

_"Really? I'm surprised you could see anything it being so dark."_

_I can see perfectly well. You cannot? _

_"I can see you but that's not surprising. Other than that I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Thank goodness I remembered to bring two flashlights and extra batteries."_

_Ah, you brought your torch!_

_"Yep! Give me a second to fish it out. Otherwise I could trip and break my neck and the guys at SPR will be exercising us both tomorrow. Wouldn't Shibuya be happy about that!"_

_Hikaru, _Sai said shaking his head reproachfully as the boy brought out a flashlight switching it on,_ I find your humor disturbing. _The ghost said only to see Hikaru laugh to himself.

_"Alright Sai, all set. Lead on." _

As Sai moved gracefully through the forest Hikaru stumbled, became ensnared on branches and was scratched by needles from trees. But he continued forward following his friend, flashlight swaying back and forth across the path. Outside the protective radiance of the beam's light the sounds of flapping wings could be heard and movement from the blackness of the brush. Hikaru's eyes continued to tell him there was nothing to be afraid of. Yet his instincts painted a more sinister picture of his surroundings, one that had a more eerie and otherworldly feel. Even the otherwise friendly call of the cicadas seemed frightening that night as their decibels reached alarming levels. The surrounding darkness had suddenly become ethereal with death encircling them. Just as Hikaru attempted to swallow his panic, realizing that if anything was wrong Sai would certainly know, something large suddenly brushed past his leg.

_"Sai!"_ Hikaru mentally screamed and his friend was instantly beside him. _"There's something here with us." _

_Of course Hikaru. There is life all around us. We are in a forest after all. _The ghost told him unperturbed leaving Hikaru feeling foolish. Sai looked up and considered. _There are momonga, many varieties of birds, and also a few very large bats in the trees around us. I also see Tanuki and serow in the brush. However, you must also be careful of boars. I do not see any but I believe they are also common to this area. _

_"Bats AND boars?" _Hikaru repeated annoyed before adding with more concern._ "And nothing else?" _

_Well, in the brush I can also see… _

_"Okay Sai, I think I get the picture." _Hikaru interrupted, his voice shaky but now confident there was nothing to be afraid of as he looked up to see only blackness yet knowing there was a moon concealed up there somewhere. _"So how far to the pond?" _

_Just beyond these trees. _

As he broke free of the thick forest relief washed over Hikaru as he looked up to a dark clear sky with a three-quarter moon, it's reflection cast upon a large pond. There were sounds of splashing coming from it, the source of which Hikaru couldn't see but he suspected that the waters must have been teeming with fish.

_"Finally, I felt like I was smothering back there." _Hikaru complained as he breathed deeply trying to relax._ "This pond's pretty big, I wonder what they call it?" _

_I do not know. _Sai responded in a troubled voice.

_"What's the matter Sai?" _

_We should leave here. _

_"But we just got here and I'm tired. What's the matter?" _

_I sense another presence here and not a very friendly one. _

_"Crap! I forgot the forest was supposed to be haunted too." _Hikaru said looking around alarmed. _"Mai said that ghosts were accompanied by a cold presence. Why don't I feel anything?" _

_I do not know but I advise retreat. _

_"Right!" _Hikaru said turning swiftly and only just noticing the eerie silence enveloping them as all around the sounds of the surrounding forest fell silent.

"Sai… what's happening?" Hikaru's voice spoke aloud for the first time since they'd boarded the train for their trip. The fear lacing his words as it echoed loudly through the night. For Hikaru the stillness of the place felt like being frozen in time. The noisy world of earlier had fallen strangely silent. Nothing moved, not the birds, not the trees. Even the screeching cicadas had fallen deathly silent within the vacuous world they'd now found themselves trapped in. Instead of responding, Sai instead stepped in front of the boy gazing across the lake. "Sai?" Hikaru repeated.

Out of all the times they'd spent together never had Hikaru regretted more Sai's lack of a physical body. Up until now it had only been an irritant due to having to place his friend's stones. But now they were rooted to a potentially dangerous spot and Hikaru wished he could simply grab his friends hand pulling him away. If the stories Mai had hold him were true, they could both be in danger now and it would be his fault. Hikaru knew that no matter what he would never abandon his friend.

"Sai!" Hikaru called again without receiving a response. He tried to remember the elements a the story Mai had related about ghost feeding off each other, _it was something about a kodaku, wasn't it?"_ Fearfully he considered his options also remembering two mantras Mai had told him about. "Okay, nine cuts… here goes!" Hikaru said determined, bringing up his left hand and extending his index and middle finger as he began to concentrate. _"I gotta save Sai."_ He thought as his lips formed the words shutting his eyes tight as he began, not noticing Sai turn alarmed towards him as he began. "RIN… PYO… TO… "

_Hikaru no!_ Sai shouted.

"…SHA… KAI… JIN… RETSU… ZAI… ZEN!

As Hikaru finished he moved his hand across his chest in a sweeping motion. There was an explosion of energy, and as Sai heard the last phrase of Hikaru's mantra a force was released stunning the ghost for several seconds. When he'd again looked around Sai found that he'd been propelled far from the area. Had his little Hikaru really released that much energy with only his first use of such a spiritual weapon? Though weakened Sai attempted to redirect his own energy into movement, telling himself nothing would prevent him from returning to the spot where Hikaru would be waiting. It was only then Sai realized that for a second time he found himself apart from Hikaru. Not only that, this time he was totally alone! _Yet I wander still this world of the living. What does this mean? It doesn't matter. I must find Hikaru!_

Sai continued through the dark forest passing energies obliviously. Whatever they were they didn't matter. The only important thing was finding his friend. It was only when one of those energies reached out and contacted with his own that Sai stopped. He turned impatiently. What he saw gave him reason to pause.

It was a young girl. Like himself she was also a ghost. She was much younger than his Hikaru and seemed lost and frightened as she gazed silently at him, yet her eyes pleaded. As Sai moved towards the girl her eyes widened fearfully. Though he did not have time to deal with such things Sai also knew that he could not leave such a sad and lonely young ghost.

_Do not be afraid, _ Sai told her gently, _I am here to help you._ He said smiling gently as he extended his hand to her. She gazed at it for several moments before also smiling and reaching to grasp his offered hand. Upon their contact she formed into a ball of floating light, ringing like the purest bell. It hovered there for only moments before plunging forward into Sai's chest.

_No matter how many times this happens it will still be startling._ Sai told himself continuing the route that would take him back to Hikaru.

It had been true what the man who had brought them there had said. There really had been ghosts inhabiting the forest. Yet unlike what that irritable pond yōkai had told Sai during their brief conversation, before Hikaru intervened, they were not wandering blindly. Each apparition had noticed Sai as he moved through the forest and each took considerable effort to intercept him. This thought caused Sai to sigh with impatience knowing that he could not turn down souls like himself in such need. For they were each isolated and trapped in darkness. Would he not be the same if Hikaru had not rescued him from the prison of his goban? The last souls had been a teenage couple and they had smiled gratefully at him before also disappearing within him. It had been nearly a dozen ghosts now and Sai could feel many others moving towards him. _At this rate it will take forever to reach Hikaru._

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Mai got off the train to stand on the quiet and deserted streets of Shamano. As she stood under a nearby streetlight Mai reached into her pocket pulling out her phone. She dreaded contacting Naru but knew she couldn't let him show up on her doorstep in the morning to find her missing. Instead, she decided to text him around midnight hoping he'd be asleep and wouldn't read the text until morning. The trouble was Naru never seemed to sleep. Either way once he read the text she'd never hear the end of it. Yet she suspected it would be worse if he happened to be awake and had to retrieve her in the middle of the night. _I'm sorry Naru, this is something I caused. And I need to solve it!_

Mai let her finger hover over the send button a moment after she'd finished keying the text. "Please, please let him be asleep." She said sending the message that she'd gone ahead and would meet him in front of the shrine at the appointed time. "Naru will probably be furious."

"Taxi Miss!"

Mai startled as she turned to see a taxi at the nearby curb.

"Yes, thank you." She said quickly entering the cab of a handsome young college aged male who smiled at her warmly.

"Where to Miss?"

"I understand there's a shrine nearby?"

"Yes there are two of them. There's a Shinto shrine just north of here and a Buddhists shrine a bit further to the west. Which one are you interested in."

"Well," Mai stammered trying to frame her words so that she didn't sound crazy, "it would be the haunted one actually."

"Excuse me?" The cab driver said with a laugh.

"Seriously, I was told there's a haunted shrine in Shamano. It's in a forest…"

"Yes Miss, I'm aware of it." The driver said instantly sobering up, his smile disappearing completely. "That's a dangerous area. Believe me, you don't want to go there."

"I have to, my friends there. Will you take me?"

The driver considered for a moment before his expression settled into resolve. Mai knew she wouldn't like the answer. "Sorry Miss. There's no way I'd drop a young woman in the middle of that haunted forest on root to a demon shrine."

"It's fine, really! I'm a professional paranormal investigator." The driver's expression told Mai he wasn't buying that at all.

"Sorry Miss, is there someplace else you'd like to go?"

Unable to help herself Mai could feel herself pouting. She knew she probably looked like a kid to the driver now. "No thank you." Mai said disappointed but not unkindly as she opened the cab door and exited the cab. She realized the guy was probably looking out for her best interest as well as his own. "Thank you anyway."

As she went back to her previous spot under a nearby streetlight Mai's gaze caught the appearance of another cab approaching which she quickly flagged down. The driver that pulled up was an older gray haired man. He wore a sullen expression and gave her barely a glance as she got in before gruffly asking, "Where to?"

"I understand there's a shrine around her close. It sits in a forest…"

"You want to go to that cursed shrine too!" He exclaimed impatiently.

"You mean you've already taken someone there?"

"Yeah, about an hour earlier. Some punk kid with bleached bangs. Said he was meeting friends there?"

"Friends?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah," Mai said considering, maybe Hikaru wasn't alone, maybe she could get there in time. "I'm one of his friend as well."

"You do know that people have disappeared in those parts. It's far too dangerous for a young woman such as yourself to be wandering around."

"I'll be fine since my friends already there. Also, I'm a professional paranormal investigator." Mai said smiling and hoping he would call her on the lie.

"Whatever you say." He said sighing and letting Mai know she'd won the argument.

* * *

Hikaru became aware of himself floating, blanketed in nothingness. He was in a world unto himself. _"Sai?"_ He called growing alarmed. _"Sai, where are you?"_ But there was no response. _"Am I dead? But if I am shouldn't Sai be here too?"_ He attempted to walk around, possibly find himself away out of the darkness. But there was nothing material to interact with and therefore impossible to tell whether he was moving or not. This lead him to panic as tears began to fall, or at least he felt as if he were crying. He wondered if he were in fact a ghost. Maybe Mai and her friends really would be exercising him when they arrived. Worse, now Mai would have yet another thing to blame herself for. Now he really regretted never telling her she wasn't responsible for harming Sai. _"Talk about your unfinished business."_ Hikaru told himself. By doing this he'd again unintentionally hurt her. With that thought a new horror began to dawn upon the boy. _"By doing the nine cuts did I kill Sai?"_ He asked himself tearfully beginning to sob.

The moon had moved a considerable distance across the night sky as Sai contemplated how much time he and his friend had been separated. He'd lost track of the amount of ghosts who'd intercepted him now since many practically propelled themselves into him without introduction or fanfare. It was actually better that way though since it did not take up extra time. It was only when he'd moved into a small clearing that Sai had reason to pause. Across the distance was yet another ghost. This one a youth. He bore a striking resemblance to Hikaru. Even his face was framed with the same peculiar shade of Hikaru's blond hair. It was only after he'd turned his head to gaze longingly at the other living youths seated around a camp fire that Sai had seen the boys entire head was blond. Yet, he'd resembled Hikaru so much so that at first Sai had been afraid it had been his friend. He'd sighed gratefully realizing his error. The young boy had returned his attention to Sai and was now looking at him as if mesmerized. Sai reached out his hand instinctively to the boy. _It is time to go._ Was all Sai had said. He wasn't sure why he'd said it but Sai's heart had told him it was the truth. The boy simply shook his head returning his attention to the teenagers seated around a camp fire. He had been standing under the canopy of a tree gazing longingly at them and they seemed unaware of his presence. Instead they focused on the flames, it's glow providing them light, warmth and courage it seemed.

Time was of the essence and yet Sai found himself approaching the young silent ghost. What Sai had not expected was for the startled cries of the living boys around the fire upon his entry into their camp. He ignored them continuing on route to the young ghost.

_Are these boys friends of yours? _Sai asked closing the distance to the ghost and noticing the boy's nod.

_The tall one is my brother. _The young ghost voiced startling Sai, this had been the first ghost to speak to him.

_And you wish to stay with them?_ Again the boy nodded to Sai's query.

_I can't leave them, they're in danger here. I have to protect them! _

_Who are they in danger from?_ Sai asked quietly, though he suspected the source.

_I don't remember._ The boy said agitated with his own limitations.

_I believe I know from where the danger lies._ Sai told the boy gently._ I am on my way there even now. I will defeat the demon that has harmed you, and I will protect your brother and friends from this evil. I give you my word." _Sai said with a smile as he tried to reassure the young ghost._ Will you trust me to accomplish this?" _He again reached out his hand towards the boy who was now only a few paces away. The worry on the boy's face melted as a bright smile appeared. He raised his hand taking Sai's own. Instead of becoming a ball that flew into Sai, he was surprised to see and feel the boy absorb directly into himself.

The sound of loud sobbing caused Sai to turn swiftly. At his back were the teenagers. They'd abandoned the fire and were now encircling him with the tall boy identified as the brother of the ghost sobbing loudly.

"It's okay now Jiro," one of his friends soothed, "Kenji is now in a better place."

"Yeah, and the Kami-sama came for him personally!" Another youth shouted with amazement causing Sai to look around himself curiously. He had not realized that the great Kami-sama was there. Yet he saw no one else.

_Hikaru_, Sai thought remembering he didn't have time to remain longer. He didn't know how they were able to see him but he doubted they'd be able to hear him as well. Sai simply bowed deeply before turning to continue this trek through the woods. He had only taken a few steps before he decided to risk it. _I believe you should return to your homes."_ He told them._ "Until I have dealt with the demon it is not safe here. _With that Sai turned and left the forest. It didn't matter whether they'd heard him or not only that he'd tried.

As Sai again stood upon the familiar area of forest overlooking the pond he called out to his young friend. _Hikaru? HIKARU! _He turned around and around looking for his friend but to no avail. The area was still drenched in a purifying energy, except for the pond where traces of malice remained. Sai walked forward into the pond. He would face the yōkai that he knew resided there. _If you have harmed Hikaru… _Sai thought as he continued forward until his head disappeared beneath the waves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Realm of the Yōkai

"Sai?" Hikaru called out timidly into the surrounding black silence as he felt his gut twisting inside of him. He'd dropped his bag and flashlight to perform the _nine cuts_. Both of which were now impossible to find. He moved his legs about hoping to stumble across one of them. "Sai," he called again whimpering, "where are you?" But only an oppressive ringing silence returned with darkness that seemed to be closing in on him. A blood curdling scream pierced the quiet causing Hikaru's own blood to run cold as his knees nearly gave way. Something cold and clammy clutched his hand and in that instant Hikaru saw a young boy walking through the forest also moving in darkness. He wrenched his hand free backing away.

_This way,_ an unfamiliar voice whispered near to Hikaru's ear and he turned startled towards what he couldn't see. Whatever it was it wasn't Sai. As Hikaru stood indecisively he reasoned that whatever it was it sounded like it wanted to help him. At that moment a cold arm wrapped itself around Hikaru's torso and another grasped his leg causing Hikaru to violently wrench himself free.

_Hurry!_ The voice whispered again.

This caused Hikaru to start moving blindly in the hope of following the friendly voice. It wasn't Sai but maybe it wasn't bad either. As he moved in the direction that he hoped was taking him away from the cold terrors that were attempting to capture him Hikaru heard a cry.

_Nooooo!_ A different voice cried out that seemed filled with pain and suffering.

* * *

The pond had been deep, far deeper than expected from viewing it above. It had taken Sai some time to walk to its bottom center and to the place where Sai had seen light shining up. Now as he gazed down threw a portal of light he could see movement below. There appeared to be an entire world separate and distinct from the one above the water. But if they held Hikaru down there then that was where he would go. Hesitating no further Sai jumped down through the portal and to a yōkai world.

Sai had always known about the existence of yōkai, it was common knowledge in his era where the world believe easily in unseen things. Yet the creatures moving about in this realm startled even Sai. Some looked almost human while others appeared demonic. Still others appeared impossible to classify between the two. All moved about in a misty purple haze under an orange sky. _What kind of world is this? _Yet Sai sought a particular yōkai, the one he'd gazed upon when Hikaru had been at his side. This yōkai had been infuriated by the impudence of his young friend in attempting to clash with him. Sai had been aware that such measures used to combat a ghost would be meaningless against a yōkai. Particularly one of the power that this one yielded. Sai's heart sank as he blamed himself realizing he knew well of Hikaru's tendency toward impulsiveness. Yet he had forgotten Hikaru's uncanny ability to remember what he'd seen and it seems what he'd heard after only being exposed to it once.

_I knew he was aware of the Seal of the Immovable One and the Nine Cuts mantras. I should have anticipated his actions and warned against such tactics. _Sai lamented.

"You do not belong here!" A voice boomed all around Sai. It instantly stopped all movement within Sai's gaze as he too stopped attempting to identify it's source. Yet he was sure it was he that was being addressed.

"Perhaps," Sai said finally unperturbed as he continued to calmly gaze about, "yet here I shall remain until such time as I have retrieved what I have come here for."

"Your kind should have no further attachments to either the human nor the yōkai world," the voice said condescendingly before adding, "be gone," loud enough to cause the environment to shake from its boom.

"It will take considerable force to remove me." Sai said calmly.

There was silence for several moments before the voice spoke again. "Then tell me phantom what it is that you seek."

"I seek the water yōkai who was in the human world above this realm but a short time ago. I believe only he has answers to my questions."

"Which are?"

"Not your concern."

"Insolent specter!

"Whoever you are, you are wasting my time. I shall therefore take my leave now." Sai said bowing to nothing in particular before continuing to walk. He would walk the length and breadth of their province if necessary.

Sai walked for some time, frustration settling in when a sinister mass materialized before him. He looked up into a mountain of darkness swirling about with a force intent upon destroying him. As Sai realized this his eyes narrowed. This thing, whatever it was, was attempting to block him from finding Hikaru and nothing would prevent that.

In his lifetime there were few things that had ever made Sai angry. Even when he'd been accused of being a cheat he hadn't been angry as much as he'd been heart sick with sorrow. At the loss of his reputation and playing his beloved go, but this was different.

_It seems something is consciously attempting to keep Hikaru and myself separate. _ Sai thought, unaware that his anger was feeding his radiance as all the yōkai visible to him began shielding themselves. _This I will not allow!_ Reaching out his arm Sai pierced the darkness with his hand and a screeching howl was heard across the realm. The mass exploded into a huge ball of wispy ribbons that dissipated in moments, taken away by the atmosphere. All the yōkai in Sai's path quickly scurried from the vengeful light ghost with the scary expression.

"I was told to warn you Master Sudo," Ogura a small frog-like yōkai's shrilled voice broke the otherwise quiet of the pond yōkai's tranquil habitat within the yōkai world, "this is no ordinary spirit seeking you out. Lord Goroku wishes to know the reason for his presence here?" Ogura continued.

"If I knew I would say Ogura." Sudo said impatiently. "All I know is that I met this ghost near the pond above. We had little time to converse before that nasty human attacked me. And no, I have no idea what he's doing here."

"Lord Goroku sent the Dartot to dispatch the ghost." Ogura continued.

"That sounds a bit extreme but if the problem has already been settled why are you here?"

"Because the Dartot was destroyed."

"WHAT!" Sudo stammered for a bit attempting to find words before finally calming himself. "How can a ghost accomplish such a thing? For that matter, how can a ghost affect anything?"

"We do not know Master Sudo but affect things he does! And he's looking for you so he's on his way here."

"Thank you for the warning. I shall be prepared."

"How can you prepare for something that could destroy the Dartot?"

"I don't know," Sudo said uncertainly before glancing into a nearby chamber where his son slept, "but I won't be defeated."

At that moment both Sudo and Ogura's head rose as each felt a powerful spiritual presence that only increased as it grew nearer.

"He's here." The little yōkai whispered with alarm.

Sai stood outside an enormous tree that looked no different from the dozen or so other mammoth trees in the area. The exception of which was the door it held and the faint light exposed below it. Also, there was the distinct spiritual presences of three entities contained within it. One of whom was definitely the water yōkai Sai had met above. If he was aware of the yōkai's presence within, the reverse must also be true so Sai closed his eyes and patiently waited.

"What are you going to do?" Ogura asked.

"What do you think?" Sudo said angrily. "I will not be threatened in front of my own home."

"He has not made threatening moves yet."

"His entire presence is a threat! And did you not just say that he killed the Dartot?"

"That is true but he was attacked first. May I suggest you seek a diplomatic solution?"

"A coward's plan." Sudo said angrily throwing open the door to exit his home before calling out over his shoulder, "Say here, protect Yosuke." He said before stalking out the door.

Sai felt the wave of energy as the door opened before him causing him to calmly open his eyes. As expected the water yōkai he'd met earlier stood glaring before him.

"You had better have a good reason for violating my privacy." The yōkai told him angrily.

"Where is Hikaru?" Sai said, his expression totally concealing the fury that existed beneath his calm exterior.

"Am I supposed to know what an _Hikaru_ is?"

"I had hoped that you would listen to reason," Sai said in a calm even voice before adding coldly, "but if that failed I have come prepared to use other methods to persuade you."

Sudo realized this spirit believed he possessed something that he did not. Clearly they were at an impasse. That meant there was only one solution left. He used all the speed and strength he had to send a wave of energy sufficient to destroy anything within their realm. As the blast of spiritual pressure left Sudo's hands his expression had been confident, such was the enormous force and pressure he had released. That is, until the ghost before him swiped it away as if it were no more than an insect. It struck a nearby tree toppling the giant mammoth. The force of it shook the yōkai landscape.

"I will only ask once more," Sai said with eyes no longer able to hide his annoyance, "where is Hikaru?"

Sudo stood there uncertain. He'd used up a great deal of his power with that blow. Confident that it would do the trick. Now baring that he was out of options. He silently watched the ghost raise his hand and prepared himself as a small voice broke the ghosts attention.

"Who are you?" Sai turned to see a small yōkai smiling at him as he peaked his head around a cracked doorway opening. "My name's Yosuke." The small yōkai child offered cheerfully.

Sai spoke before Sudo had the chance to shout a warning to his young son to hide.

"I am pleased to meet you Yosuke-kun." Sai said bowing with a faint smile. "I am Fugiwara no Sai and I am looking for my friend. He is a human boy perhaps a little older then yourself. Have you seen such a child?"

Yosuke came out of their dwelling and Sai noticed immediately that the child struggled in his movements.

"Go back inside Yosuke!" His father ordered but apparently his son was used to ignoring such orders. He continued forward to stand by his father's side who pushed the boy protectively behind himself.

"No, a human child would not be able to come here." The boy said peeking from behind his father's leg. "I hope he's not lost in the human forest above. The demon hunts the forest and the shrine by night for humans to kill. Isn't that right, Otousan?"

"Yes." Sudo said nervously realizing the difficulty in continuing the battle now that he also had his son to protect.

"And I don't really think humans would be welcome here." The boy said matter-of-factly. "They attack without reason. I was playing with my human friend above. When she told them about me they came to the place we played at and did this to my leg." The boy said raising his pant leg to show Sai a wound that appeared fresh.

"That looks quite painful." Sai said wincing in sympathy.

"It hurts more each day." The boy said earnestly. "But my Otousan says one day the pain will stop." At that Sai noticed the boy's father look away painfully.

"I now believe I was in error in coming here and accusing you…"

"I am called Sudo." The elder yōkai offered.

"And I'm Yosuke!"

"You've already told him that Yosuke." His father chided the boy. "Now return to your bed." At this the young yōkai pouted before turning painfully.

"Wait!" Sai called out to the child and immediately noticed alarm spread across the father's face. "I would like to again offer my apologies to you both." Sai said again bowing this time deeply. "And I would like to offer any assistance I possess in healing your son. Would you allow me to try?"

Sudo thought for only a moment as he immediately realized the ease at which this particularly powerful ghost could have destroyed both himself and his son. There was also the fact that his son only had a short while left by yōkai standards. "Yes, I would greatly appreciate your help Fugiwara no Sai."

Sai raised his head to lock eyes with Sudo and smiled brightly at the yōkai that had only moments earlier been a dreaded enemy before turning his smile to the youth. "Yosuke-kun, I would like to share some of my energy with you. I believe in this way I can heal your wound. Is that alright?"

The young yōkai looked to his father for encouragement and waited for his father to smile and nod before turning to the stranger before him. "Okay." The youth said finally.

Sai took slow measured steps as he approached the child, smiling reassuringly all the while as he attempted to comfort both the father and son. When he was close enough he touched the child's shoulder closing his eyes as he directed his energy to the boys injury. It was only after he could feel the child's injury vanish that Sai released the boy and stepped back. Sudo rushed forward grasping his son to examine the child closely.

"Otousan, it doesn't hurt anymore." The young yōkai said with amazement taking several cautious steps to confirm it. "It doesn't hurt!" He shouted starting to jump around.

"That's enough Yosuke now go back inside." This time the little yōkai turned and ran back inside.

"This human boy, you said his name is Hikaru?"

"Yes." Sai said sadly. "I apologize for my intrusion here. Please forgive me."

"It is I who should apologize, particularly after your saving my son's life. I was told it would only be a short time now before..." Sudo stopped too choked up to continue.

"It is alright now. I believe your son will no longer fall victim to those purifying waves."

Sai bowed again as he turned to leave realizing that now he had no idea what to do next nor how to locate Hikaru. Sudo called after him stopping the ghost in his tracks. "I believe I know who has your young human friend. And possibly an idea on how you may be able to get him back.

* * *

At the base of the torii gate, were Hikaru and Sai had stood only a short while before, two blurry forms stood conversing.

_How long must I keep this barrier up!"_ A female voice silently entreated._ It's been hours already. He's just a boy, you should have been able to overwhelm him immediately. _

_Just a little longer. _A more masculine voice responded as the second blur moved towards the first. _This kid has strength. I'm sure he's what drew me to the pond. I could sense a great deal of power from that direction and before I could get close he seemed to become aware of my presence. Darling he's far stronger than I anticipated, I arrived to sense his release of a great deal of spiritual power from a mantra. Although I don't know what he was aiming at I am sure that if he had sent such a blast towards the shrine we'd have been in trouble. Fortunately, he was only able to use his ability once before collapsing, lucky for us. _

_But I'm tired! _The female ghost whined as her former lover in life encircled her.

_I know love. _He said soothingly._ Look, we're nearing the finish line here. This kid could be our answer. _

_You said that about Nobuna. _She shot back coldly referring to an ancient spirit that had once inhabited the shrine.

_He was the foundation for all that we've accomplished! _

_And what have we accomplished? Death was never part of our plans!_

_No but power was, and now we have it. Death was something we'd of had to contend with sooner or later and now it's no longer a threat for us. Look at the power we acquired from this shrine's deity, Nobuna. It's the reason we still exist and with each sacrifice we come a bit closer to achieving our goals. Darling, we'll soon be capable of leaving this accursed place. Don't you remember? It wasn't that long ago that we were restricted to the shrine alone. Absorbing a few living souls and now we have the run of the entire forest. It won't be long before we'll be able to go anywhere we wish. _

_But we've killed so many already, I've lost count on how many. _

_Then stop trying to count them. They're nothing to us now. Remember what I told you, one step at a time my love. One step at a time. _

_Then kill the boy and be done with it! _

_Don't you think I've tried! The others were like candles, easily snuffed out. This kids different though. Every time I think I've won he finds some reserve of strength to draw upon. That's when I realized that killing him would be a waste._

_What do you mean? _

_Why not possess him instead? _

_Possess him, you mean YOU are going to possess him, right? Well, what about me? _

_Will you stop being paranoid! I mean us. I think he's strong enough to take it. _

_It sounds risky, suppose he's not. What then? _

_Then we're no worse off than we are now. _

_How can you say that? If we leave this place and the kid dies what will happen to us? _

_Stop creating problems that don't exist. Besides I've already told you, one step at a time. First we need to break him. It will be soon now. I can feel him beginning to crack._

_Well it better be. _

_Just be patient. Oh and there must have been a reason he went on the attack like that, so keep that barrier up. I've got to go he's stirring again. _

* * *

Mai stood gazing up before a large torii gate by the faint moon light. Normally crossing within represented crossing the threshold from the mortal world into the divine. For a moment she considered her course of action.

_This is the first time I've ever entered a haunted structure all alone._ _Well, not counting that first case at my school. But that turned out not being haunted at all._ _Naru proved that. _When she thought about her boss her stomach fell realizing sooner or later she'd have to face the music. _Well, I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it. But what if I can't save Hikaru? What if I'm not good enough? What if Naru's right and I really am nothing more than an idiot? No Mai stop it! You can do this. Right now I just have to concentrate on finding him. He's here somewhere and he's in danger. _

She hesitated a moment longer realizing she didn't have the sophisticated SPR sensors, recorders and cameras to rely on. But she knew she didn't need any of that to tell her that there was something paranormal about the place. _It's obvious to anyone with a pulse. I can feel the hairs standing up on the back of my neck._

Mai tried psyching herself up and telling herself she wasn't scared, but that hadn't worked since she knew it was a lie. She was terrified! With a deep breath, she began to mount the steep stone steps one by one taking her up into its dark recesses.

It was a cool night. Yet the thick surrounding forest did much to take off the chill brought by the night winds. That is, until she reached the top stone step to land on the long narrow sandō path leading to the shrine. Flanking either side of it were unlit tōrō lanterns each creaking as they swayed in the night.

Down the path Mai could make out the silhouette of the shrine, its architecture indistinguishable in the night from a distance. She just had to continue forward.

As Mai reached the fountain she wondered what protocol was for dealing with a haunted shrine but realized it was still a shrine, worthy of respect. She approached it picking up the ladle to performed the purification ritual. Mai poured water from the ladle into her left hand and then into her right before again pouring water into her left to rinse her mouth. Finally she turned to gaze at the shrine. Before her was the haiden, a smaller structure in front of the main honden of the shrine. As Mai gazed up above the entrance she saw that the white papers that should have been there to mark the sacred space was gone and the sacred rope was in tatters, detached at one end and dangling loose in the wind. The two double doors before her stood ajar and within she could see only darkness. Mai bowed twice before the shrine and clapped twice. As she clasped her hands together Mai closed her eyes to pray for Hikaru's safety. When she rose upright again it was to see the figure of a woman framed within the doorway. She wore modern clothes and gazed down at Mai with scorn before vanishing. The door shut violently and seemingly of its own accord.

Standing there frightened the young girl fought the impulse to run away screaming. Instead Mai dropped the coins she'd been carrying in her pocket into the offering box before bowing again. She was going inside that shrine to find Hikaru, whether she was wanted or not!


End file.
